Lost but hopefully found
by Alec1223
Summary: Heather has come up with a plan to get rid of Cody! Will Gwen and Lishawna be able to save him? Chapter 3 added!
1. Chapter 1

Lost but hopefully found

Lost but hopefully found

One: An Alliance meeting

This story takes place when there are only 10 campers left, Cody is one of them, this week there is no challenge something like a break…

Heather was having a meeting with her new alliance, Lindsay and Izzy.

"Well we've made it to the final 10," Heather said, "Now even though no one is getting voted off this week we still need to get rid of someone,"

"I got one! I got one!" Lindsay said raising her hand.

"Yes Lindsay," Heather said.

"I know how you want to make Gwen miserable and anyone who likes her," Lindsay said, "So why not we get rid of Cody! He likes her!"

"Wow Lindsay that's actually a good idea!" Heather said.

"So how do we, you know get rid of Cody," Izzy asked.

"Well he can't get voted off so we just have too get rid of him," Heather said.

"Your not going to kill him are you!?" Lindsay asked.

"Of course not," Heather said, "I mean like kidnap him or something,"

"Oh that's ok then," Lindsay and Izzy said together.

"Now if we mess up we will never get another chance so lets do this right," Heather said. All three of them began to laugh.

"Hey wait why are we laughing again?" Lindsay asked.

"Just laugh with me!" Heather said.

"OK," Lindsay replied. Once again all 3 of them laughed together.


	2. 2: The plan revealed

Lost but hopefully found

Lost but hopefully found

Two: The plan reveled

Cody woke up to see a note next to his bed. It said:

Dear Cody,

I would like to meet you at bony island at the cave. Come alone.

Love,

Gwen XOXOXO

"Awesome!" Cody said. Cody paddled all the way to bony island and into the cave.

"Gwen where are you?" Cody asked. Cody went to the deepest part of the cave to see Heather with a rope.

"Uh what are you doing here?" Cody asked.

"Just playing the game!" Heather said. Heather laughed loudly (like in chapter 1)

Izzy was back at camp and went to Gwen.

"What do you want?" Gwen asked.

"Cody had to go home because he got to sick to stay at camp," Izzy said.

"That's weird, he didn't look sick," Gwen said.

"Well what ever you do don't go to the cave at boney island," Izzy replied. Lawshanna entered the room.

"Lawshanna come with me, were taking a trip to boney island," Gwen said.

To be continued……….


	3. 3: Boney Island Quest

Lost but hopefully found

Lost but hopefully found

Chapter 3: Boney Island Quest

Gwen and Lishawna were paddling, on their way to boney island.

"So Gwen why do you want to save Cody? I thought you don't like him?" Lishawna asked.

"Well, its not I don't like him," Gwen said, "Is just I don't think its fair he gets voted off this way," Both of them were silent until they got to Boney Island.

"So he should be at that cave," Gwen said pointing at a cave shaped like a skull. Gwen and Lishawnna hiked to the cave. When they got inside they saw Lindsay, Izzy, and Cody who was tied up and had a bandanna around his mouth.

"I'm tired," Lindsay complained, "When did Heather say we could leave?"

"She said when she gets back" Izzy said. Lishawna and Gwen heard Heather say from a distance:

"Girls I'm back!" Gwen and Lishawna hid behind a rock. Heather entered the cave.

"Man this plan is going better than I thought it would," Heather said. Heather walked in front of Cody. "Soon everyone will forget about you and then you won't be in the contest anymore!" Gwen and Lishawna could hear Cody's voice which sounded like "Gwen will be here! I hope."

"Alright I'll take care of Heather and you get Cody," Lishawna whispered to Gwen.

"Right," Gwen replied. Lishawna leaped from behind the rock and tackled Heather.

"Get off of me!" Heather yelled, "Girls help!" Izzy and Lindsay didn't budge.

"You want to go back to camp?" Lindsay asked Izzy.

"Sure it's better than this," Izzy replied. Izzy and Lindsay both walked out of the cave. Gwen went to Cody and untied him but left the bandanna on him because she didn't want to hear him say will you go out with me. Gwen, Lishawna, and Gwen ran out of the cave and back to cave.

"Hey Lindsay," Izzy said back at camp.

"what?" Lindsay asked.

"Didn't we take Heather's boat to get back to camp," Izzy asked.

"Yeah"

"So how will she get back to camp?"

"I don't know?" Both Lindsay and Izzy looked at each other for a couple of seconds and then said, "Oh well"


End file.
